


two

by ennisnovember



Series: prompts from the lab [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, from my lab, not even 221 words, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 15:46:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10665807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ennisnovember/pseuds/ennisnovember





	two

interlude, of sorts

seven. why seven? he can’t stay in till seven. will he come? will he remember? twotwoonebee bakerstreet, easy to remember. is it?  
better show up at barts. see stamford. just in case… just in case. good plan. go to barts, stay just long enough to show up at baker street just. on. point. make an entrance. yes. good. john watson. john. watson.


End file.
